Do you Love Me?
by suchasasshole
Summary: Zach notices that Cammie has been distant recently. Why? We'll find out soon. Are Zach and Cammie facing trouble in their relationship? We'll see. A songfic with Mike Posner's song, "Baby Please Don't Go. Please R&R. May have more chapters in the future.
1. Please Don't Go

I love Cammie more than anything, I get worried about our relationship because sometimes she's just so distant. I'm scared she doesn't feel the way I do and that she'll leave me.

I'm lost in my thoughts when she walks into my apartment. She walks over to my chair and starts waving her hands in front of my face. "Hellooo, earth to Zach."

"I'm sorry, Cammie. I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking about," she asks.

"You," I answer and she tilts my face up to kiss me. I feel sparks whenever we touch, but right now I feel detached. I fear we are drifting apart. I wish this wouldn't happen, but it seems like it is.

"Cammie, there's been something on my mind. Please just listen to this song. Really listen to what it says." I hope this works.

I put my iPod on its dock and Mike Posner's song, Baby Please Don't Go started playing.

Just run away  
From these lies  
Back to yesterday  
Safe tonight

I find that I am singing along to the song. I sing so softly that Cammie probably can't even hear me.

I feel the sun creeping up like tik tok  
I'm trying to keep you in my head but if not  
We'll just keep running from tomorrow with our lips locked  
Yeah you got me begging begging baby please don't go  
If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here  
I don't know  
If you feel the way I do  
If you leave I'm gonna find you  
Baby please don't go go go go  
Baby please don't go go go go  
Baby please don't go go go go  
Baby please don't  
Baby please don't  
Baby please don't runaway  
From my bed and start another day  
Stay instead  
I feel the sun creeping up like tik tok  
I'm trying to keep you in my head but if not  
We'll just keep running from tomorrow with our lips locked  
Yeah you got me begging begging baby please don't go  
If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here  
I don't know  
If you feel the way I do  
If you leave I'm gonna find you  
Baby please don't go go go go  
Baby please don't go go go go  
Baby please don't go go go go  
Baby please don't  
Baby please don't  
I stay running from tomorrow  
I stay running from tomorrow  
Well I stay running from tomorrow  
Said I stay running from tomorrow  
Baby please don't go (please don't go)  
If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here  
I don't know  
If you feel the way I do  
If you leave I'm gonna find you (I'm gone, I'm gone, I'm gonna find you)  
Baby please don't go go go go  
Baby please don't go go go go (don't leave me, leave me)  
Baby please don't go go go go  
Baby please don't  
Baby please don't  
Runaway

"Please understand," I say. "Please know that I love you. I need to know if you love me too. Do you? Do you really love me?"

"Yes, Zach, I do. I love you more than anything."

"Then why have you been so distant?"

"Because I'm scared."

"What are you scared of? The Circle's gone Cammie. What is it?"

"I'm scared that you'll leave and not come back. Like my father. I'm scared because I'm pregnant."


	2. You're A Firework

"I'm so scared, Zach. I don't think I can do this. What if one of us goes on a mission and doesn't come back? What would we do then?"

"We'll be alright Cammie. If I don't come back, you'll have Bex, Liz and Macey. I'm sure Jonas and Grant would try to help. You're like their little sister they wouldn't leave you alone. I know you can do this. You can do anything. Baby, you're a firework. You're amazing, I love you." I don't really know why I play music to tell Cammie how I feel, but it seems to work. I play Firework by Katy Perry.

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting throught the wind  
Wanting to start again

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in

Do you ever feel already buried deep  
Six feet under scream  
But no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe there's a reason why all the doors are closed  
So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road

Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on slet your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on slet your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em 'fore know-ow-ow

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

She starts crying and I kiss the tears away. I pull her towards me and whisper in her ear, "You're special, Cammie. There's no one else like you, you're incredible. I love you." I just keep holding her as she weeps into my shoulder. 


End file.
